Dunder Mifflin Idol
by Neon Lighty
Summary: A little comedy story from the office that i made up. Pretty pointless but funnyish. Michael decides that Dunder Mifflin should hold a DUNDER MIFFLIN IDOL : : : xd
1. Chapter 1 Michael announces his idea

Dunder Mifflin Idol

Starring Michael Scott

Introducing Michael Scoot

MICHAEL SCOTT

Michael Scott : the boss of Dunder Mifflin

LOLZIES!!! (lol-zies)

Michael Scott, decided to have another one of his crazy meetings to "teach the office a lesson". Cha right!

Anyhow….

"Hello, hello, hello everybody!!!" Michael Scott shouted in one of his weird voices. He had stuffed his shirt with a pillow. If you don't watch the Office, you must know that many of the characters in that show talk in extremely strange voices. The Office is a really weird show… I love it! " Fat Albert" Michael whispered, with a grin on his face.

Close up to Stanly in his cubicle. FYI: Stanly is very short tempered (but I can't blame him). "Michael Scott is the most annoying, terrible boss ever!" said Stanly in his upset voice that he uses a lot.

Everyone in the office was still doing what they were doing before. They were used to Michaels strange ways(though he did irritate them sometimes).

"Okay everyone, I have an announcement to make" said Michael(now speaking in his normal voice). "The world has gone through difficult things, so I have an activity today that will teach you a lesson."

Confused yet non confused looks appeared on everyone's faces.

" I am gonna teach you all that you don't have to have money to become a star, and that entertainment is the key to life , and entertainment can be free."

"Wow" said Jim when he was alone. "that was actually smart."

"I got it from a book, I read it while I was waiting for TRUE BEAUTY to come on." said Michael while he was alone in his office. "But it is true even though I don't get it."

"We are going to have a Dunder Mifflin Idol!" announced Michael to the office, in a TV host sounding voice.

"Oh my god, yeah! I am so gonna wear my cute little sparkly purple dress for this!" said Kelly.


	2. Chapter 2 Chatty Kelly OMG! Muffin man

"OMG ! OMG! OMG!!!!!" Kelly scream talked on the phone. While she was supposed to be working  To be honest… not much work gets done at the Dunder Mifflin branch that Michael Scott was the manager of. "OMG yeah, yeah , yeah, yeah. I know!!! Get out! Get out, get out! Get out! Get out! Get out! I am so excited, so yeah. Yeah I got to do some work so I should probably hang up. K. Bye! OMG I know! K. I have to go now! He is so hot! K, bye." Kelly said to her friend. Then she typed something on the computer for 15 seconds, and called a different friend. "OMG! OMG! Oh yeah. Too cute! K I am going there now! Hold on! I am going! K I am there! I know those shoes are to cute! Ok I am going to order them right now… OMG!" Kelly continued being her normal chatterbox self.

"Hey Pam Beauty" said the cute, romantic Jim who was madly in love with his fiancé and soul mate Pam, the receptionist. "Hey…" but she wasn't able to finish her sentence because Jim gave her a big kiss. Then Pam and Jim went to the vending machines/table area where mostly everyone ate lunch, and it was also Kevin's favorite part of the office(because of the vending machines).

"Wow Kelly is excited about this." Said Pam. "I even know her favorite type of shoes, jealous?" said Jim with an adorable little smirk on his face. "No, because I know the milk mans favorite beverage. So ha!" said Pam with a cute little smirk matching Jim's. Then they kissed again. Boy were those two love smitten(or bitten as some people say, but I say both).

"Angela. What are you. Doing for the. Signing competition," Dwight said , slightly monotony.

"Why I have not decided yet. Dwight, thank you for asking" Angela said.

"Your hot then you cold, your yes then your no. You in and your out. You up and your down!" sang Kelly. She was actually pretty decent.

….

….

….

"Hey Pam," said Jim.

"Yeah?" said Pam.

" I know the muffin mans favorite food."

….

….

….

To be continued 

Sorry for the short chapter…


	3. Chapter 3RandymadPaulahappySimon?

"Oh mi giosh! You are kidding me? You aren't?! Ok buy me one!"said Kelly, who was on the phone… with a friend… the 6th time that day. "Hello lady," said Creed, the creepy old guy in the office. "um, hi" said Kelly. " I wasn't talking to you!" said Creed. "Then who were you talking to, I am the only girl in this room?" said Kelly confused and a bit creeped out. " I was talking to Shelifer, my girl friend." Then Creed left.

"Hey Pam," said Kelley as she say Pam walking down the office hall.

"Yeah?" said Pam. "Creed has an IMAGINARY girlfriend" said Kelly. "Wow that's creepy!" laugh talked Pam. "Yeah really," laugh talked Kelly. "Hey Kelly, you are pretty good at singing" said Pam. "Thanks," said Kelly, "Hey what are you doing for the singing competition?"

"Oh I don't know yet"

"Oh you should do a duet with Jim, that would be sooooo cute!" said Kelly excitedly.

"Yeah, thanks, I will," smiled Pam, "Bye"

"Bye"

" Hello my peeps!" shouted Michael. "Everyone excited?"

A few people said yeah, but most of the office wasn't paying attention.

"Hey Stanley, I have to talk with you" said Michael. "Ok," said Stanley. He looked very, very bored.

* Stanley and Michael go into Michael's office*

"Hey Stanley you can't compete in the competition," said Michael apologetically. "Oh no" Stanley said sarcastically. "Because you have to be judge RANDY for Dunder Mifflin Idol!" a huge smile emerged on Michaels face.

* Back in Stanley's cubicle*

"He is the most nasty, racist, degrading man I have ever met!" Stanley said angrily, then her threw a clip board on the ground.

"Hey, Phyllis, I need to talk to you," said Michael.

"Ok sure thing," said Phyllis with a kind smile. Phyllis was a very kind lady, but she also wasn't afraid to use blackmail.

"Phyllis, would you be Paula?"

"I would love to!" said Phyllis. "Great, thanks" smiled Michal.

Then Phyllis went back to her cubicle and started jumping up and down, and then she called her husband.

"Okay everybody," Michael shouted, " I need a Simon."

"I want to be Simon! I want to be Simon! I want to be Simon!" shouted Andy!

"Ding ding we have a winner!" said Michael with a smile.

" Old chap" said Andy, in his terrible English impression.

Dunder Mifflin Idol was tomorrow, and everyone had to rehearse.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4 Finale! awww

"Hello everybody! And welcome to," Michael said, " Dunder Mifflin Idol!" Michael sang obnoxiously. " Ryan Seacrest ," Michael whispered.  
"Yeah, okay, so lets start singing," said Michael disappointedly. Everyone then paid attention.  
"First off is Creed!" exclaimed Michael!  
"Duh duh da du duh," Creed sand creepily. "Stop ,stop ,stop ,stop ,stop ,stop ,stop ,stop!" said Michael. " Yeah so no, so erm, me!"  
"Michael, you can't do that,' said Angela. "Shut it," smiled Michael , " Yeah ok , no , just , I'm, I'm going to sing", said Michael. Then Michael butchered "I hope you dance"  
"That was horrible," said Stanley boredly. "Randy, Randy, don't you mean, yo yo dog that was horrible to the max ," said Michael. Then Stanley got a pissed look on his face and started banging his head on the judges' table.  
"Ok, now Paula," Michael said in one of his weird voices. "Michael, I really like your outfit, but that performance could have been better," said Phyllis.  
*shot of Phyllis in her cubicle*" Much, much better," said Phyllis.  
" Simon," said Michael. "My berry chappy stick that was lovely bad," Andy said (well more like butchered) in his fake English accent.

Everyone else performed , except for Kelly, and so far only Pam and Jim's (which was cute and romantic) was decent.  
"Kelly!" exclaimed Michael.  
Then Kelly sang "Hot and Cold" by Katy Perry. She was actually pretty good. Then Paula, Randy, and Simon gave good reviews, then Michael judged Stanley's non Randy comments, and Stanley banged his head on the judge's table again.

"And the WIN AR of Dunder Mifflin's Idol is….. Kel- ay!" shouted Michael.  
"Its Kelly," said Kelly.

The End Sorry that the ending wasn't to funny, but I hoped you liked it!


End file.
